MIND WORLD : Vol 1 Dark agents
by rayzone410
Summary: This is a story based on inside out the story follows hate and rage dark emotions from the out skirts who will stop at nothing to eliminate the light emotions and will stop at nothing to bring freedom and order to there world.
1. chapter 1

MIND WORLD

VOLUME 1 THE DARK AGENTS

The sun mearly shined and the storm as the temple stood the halls could be heard of footsteps echoing in the long and deep hallway a emotion made his was into the training room as his master told him to he opened the doors to see his partner.

"Hate" said the tall emotion looking at his pupil calmly, "ive been waiting for you"

He enters the room only to also see his partner rage,

"Hows it going best buddy,? " she said happy to see him.

Hate said nothing back as he sat down in his seat staring at the board in the front, he felt like he was in a bad mood and dosent know why. But he feels like he was in the most depressing mood ever,

He could think about anything except what today's mission is going to be him and rage were taking on these mission since they were 5 and nade good progress.

Him and rage sometimes took missions alone they were usually assassination missions for the positive emotions who try to take this land.

The dark and light emotions are enemies the light live in harmony and care for each other they have there own government, its so peaceful there. The dark have other intentions there whats known as a tribe and hire ups but they were a small villages they live in the out skirts it was dark and full of dim lights but everyone is happy.

Hate and rages home town was destroyed when they were five along with there parents. That's why they were here to get revenge.

"So why did you call us?"rage said being the first one to break the silence.

"The council have given both of you another mission, they have finally decided to give you this mission" there instructor said

They both shot up. Those words the council gave them this mission. If it was from them then it has to be really important.

"What is it instructor? " rage said still in disbelief. There instructor smiled "it's funny at first you were so little wanting nothing but to fight for you sake and ours, but to say the least im proud " hate and rage loomed confused they never beard that from him.

"Your next mission will be to go to

The north side of the mind world and destroy their leaders. "

The two were in shock by what he just told them to do.

"But... Thats suicide! " rage exclames "im agreeing with her, this madness. " hate said.

"Look you guys are tough i know, ive seen you two develop into soliders and take on any challange; are you gonna sit here and tell me that this mission is suicide?, or ate you gonna go and fight for your kind?. " he spoke making the two more determined as ever ro do this mission.

At that moment there was silence, rage spoke up and said "we've came a long way, when the first time we lost our home i wanted nothing more than to get our revenge. I miss my mom, my dad my auntie , my brothers and sisters are missing everyone was killed in our home town. I wont let there deaths be for nothing!"

Hate felt a wave of inparation over him he wasn't the one who usally give those sort of speeches. He looks and thinks how much he miss his family too, he love and cared for them and he's a depressed dark emotion maybe that depression gotten to him cause of what happened. Back then...

"It's time we put an end to this nightmare once and for all, those heartless bastard's need to the pain we felt, its time for them to face justice and retribution." Hate said feeling a bit of righteousness in his black heart.

Their instructor smiled proud of their decision.

"Ok then lets get ready then... "

The two were getting ready to go.

"So instructor if were going to the north side of the mind world, what are you going to do?" She asked

"I'll be here in case something goes wrong". He said

With that rage and hate left off for there journey...

3 months later

It took months the two were exhusted from ther travel having seetting up camp multiple times and traveling at night, there were dangerous creatures at night making the trip more deadly and difficult,

" hey hate. "Rage said breaking the silence.

"Yeah? "He replied looking straight forward.

"Once we get there do you have a plan on how were gonna enter the place? "She said

Hate didn't know what the plan was he thought they would have just break through without mercy.

No...

Rage sighed feeling that they need to think of something, but that was sooner than expected...

As they look up they see a huge gate they were here at last...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

In headquarters joy was reading a book about a fableish fairy tale.

Going thorugh the pages as she read every letter and word, "uh... Joy dear. " fear said looking nervous.

"Yes? " joy answered putting her book down her blue eyes on her husband.

"The rest of the council wants to speak to you". he informed her she placed the book down and decided to talk to them. "thanks honey" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the meeting room, she turned on a holographic projector and a image popped up...

Hate gazed up at the gate the only thing separating him and rage from their objective. what lies over the gate is unknown but he'll have a chance to find out. "so how do we get across without getting caught?" rage asked . Hate thought for a minute and he had an idea of how to get inside, rage followed him to the entrance. a guard was standing tall at his post "HALT!" the guard exclaimed

hate stopped looking at the big armored guard blocking

The path, "uhhhhhhh" hate tried to come up with a few words to try to talk the guard was hit with a hard punch to the face and was knocked out cold by rage

"Jesus rage you didn't have to do that! "

She gave hate a typical look as if she doesn't care. " hate there are a few things you need to learn words mean little especially to this guy" she said pointing to the guard who is knocked out.

" yeah but you can't just... Oh boy forget it doesn't matter, you know rage one of these days your gonna get is caught or killed with your carelessness. " hate pointed out.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? " she questioned folding her arms.

"Just be aware." Hate said looking back at her.

"Fine" and so the two entered theough the gates getting ready for what comes next...

Back in Headquarters ...

Joy finished listening to what the councle jas to say only that theu wanted to see if joy is ok, she walked out of the room finally free from the conversation she decided to read more of her book.

"Ughhhhh" she groaned Feeling so sluggish.

"Is something a matter mom? " joy turned her head to see her daughter smiling at her.

"Nothing love sweetie mommy's a little tired that's all. " she said smiling back.

Love ran into her arms and gave her a big hug, joy was glad she was here. "So how was school.? " she asked breaking the hug.

Love smiled, she grabbed a peice paper showing an A on her social studies report...

Joy was proud see her child progress,..

"That's my girl" she said

"my friend's mom has a party going on at the flower garden tonight and i want to go. " love informed. Joy heard about it and thought it be wonderful to go.

"OK we'll go besides its friday let's gave some familiy time I'll ask the others if they want to go too.." Joy walked happily down the hall...

Meanwhile

Rage and hate finally made it pass the entrence, the two were in the city it looked amazing that's what they were thinking

Sorry for the late update ive been dealing with some thing I'll post ch 3 as soon as i can...


End file.
